


Podfic: Can You Hear Me Now?

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is Danny's ring-tone for Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Hear Me Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16808) by Rina. 



A short, humourist fic centered around ringtones. This was also me first time incorporating music into a podfic.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104046.zip)


End file.
